


[Podfic] A Piece of the Plate (Got Stuck In My Heart)

by wingedamber



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedamber/pseuds/wingedamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: Iron Chef AU. In which there are cooking competitions, ruminations on the length of Eames' penis, professional jealousy, and second chances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Piece of the Plate (Got Stuck In My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Piece of the Plate (Got Stuck In My Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122793) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



 

 

Title: A Piece of the Plate (Got Stuck In My Heart)

Author: [](http://jibrailis.livejournal.com/profile)**[jibrailis](http://jibrailis.livejournal.com/)**

Fandom: Inception

Rating: T

Pairing: Arthur/Eames

File Size: 48.1 MB, .mp3

Length: 50m 9s

Author's Summary: Iron Chef AU. In which there are cooking competitions, ruminations on the length of Eames' penis, professional jealousy, and second chances.

Warnings: none

 

Text version: [A Piece of the Plate (Got Stuck In My Heart)](http://jibrailis.livejournal.com/48109.html)

Podfic Download link: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/95593895/APieceofthePlateGotStuckInMyHeart.mp3)

 


End file.
